


The Nicest Kids in Town

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newsies help Katherine with a school project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nicest Kids in Town

**Author's Note:**

> newsies/hairspray where the newsies do the corny collins show roll-call

"Do we really hafta do this, Katherine?" Jack sighed, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame.

The other boys milled about the room, also with arms folded across their chests and looking very bored; especially Finch, whose leg bounced up and down with increasing speed as he grew more and more antsy.

Katherine gave her boyfriend a pointed look.

"You promised you would," she reminded him somewhat sternly, but poking his chest playfully. “And my Communications grade could be at stake here!”

"Alright, alright," Jack conceded, "Long as I get the promised compensation afta." He winked and leaned in, swiftly placing a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Sweeping by him with a grin, Katherine made her way to the front of the room.

"Okay, guys!" She called out, clapping twice to draw their attention, "Places!"

They assembled into a y-formation, and Katherine took her place at the front of the line.

Davey fiddled with the video camera before leaping into his designated spot.

"It’s gonna start rolling in 5," he warned them.

“This is the final cut, so make it good!” Katherine added, “I’ve got a lot riding on this!”

Just as the silent countdown ended, a peppy beat started playing and the group began a well rehearsed choreography.

Spot’s heavy Brooklyn accent made the solo almost overly comical, and then the song seemed to reach a bridge.

“R-r-roll Call!!” he announced, waving a finger and darting off camera.

“I’m Katherine!” Hands on hips and head tilted just so, she winked at the camera before sashaying off.

“Les!” The little boy gently shoved her aside.

“Davey!”

“Specs!”

“Mush!”

“Race!”

“Crutchie!”

“Smalls!”

“Darcy!”

“Elmer!”

“Romeo, Buttons, Finch, Albert, JoJo, Henry, Sniper!”

“Mike!”

“Ike!”

“And I’m… JACK!”

Pre-recorded screams shrilled from the speakers, fawning over him. Davey quickly rushed to shut off the camera.

“That was GREAT, you guys!” Katherine cheered, trying to hug them all at once.

“Can’t tell a verb from a noun?!” Davey just repeated incredulously, disapproval evident on his face.

“Finally that’s ovah,” Romeo muttered, shaking his head.

“I got no time for none a this singin’ and dancin’,” Race told them, flinging the door open. “I’m off. I needs a smoke.”

“Well thanks, everyone!” Katherine exclaimed to those still present. “Help yourself to snacks and drinks in the kitchen!”

Jack moseyed over to her from across the room.

“So how ‘bout that uh, reward you mentioned earlier?”

“Cheeky boy,” she chided, but took his hand and led him down the hall anyway. “If you’re really desperate for some kisses, you need only ask.”


End file.
